


All Your Perfect Imperfections

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Committed Relationship, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, F/M, Famous Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Made For Each Other, Malec is endgame, Model Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: Alec Lightwood was practically living on cloud nine. At just 25, he was the most sought after and desirable male omega model and actor in Hollywood. Not only that he was always praised for his beautiful looks and perfect body but he was an exceptionally good actor too. People loved him. Were crazy about him.And the cherry on the cake was Magnus Bane. His perfect boyfriend. He was one of the best lawyers in new york city and oh so very handsome. Their families were very supportive too. A perfect life.But an unexpected pregnancy changes his life. His public image, his career, his relationship, everything is at stake. What will happen now?......[On Hiatus]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 87
Kudos: 143





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-  
> DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.  
> Please do not read it if it upsets you although I've tried to keep the violence part really mild.  
> This story shows how you can never go back to how things were after the offence. It takes a lot out of your relationship. And you can never truly forgive the offending person. The scars are always present. Once the trust wavers, it CANNOT be gained back. Anyhow. Whatever the said person does to earn it back. The scars never heal. This is a story meant to make people realize how one single event, or accident if they want to call it, can change your entire relationship. No matter how much you love the offending person and how how much you want to forgive them.

Magnus opened the door of his apartment with his key and moved into the living room after removing his shoes by the door rack and dropped his sling bag on the couch. He was exhausted. It had been a really long and bad day at work. A particular client had been very difficult to handle and he was furious. But now the bad day had ended and he was home to his sweet boyfriend. He poured a glass of water for himself from the dinner table and noticed some papers lying there. They looked like some test-reports? Were they Alexander's? He pondered. Oh he wouldn't mind. He opened them and.... gasped. 

Magnus had dashed into the bedroom, he shared with his omega boyfriend, bursting with happiness. Alec had already knew what his boyfriend wanted from the moment he heard him gasp from the living room and then aggressively opening the bedroom door. Now Alec cursed himself for being reckless. He's not normally the reckless kind but the unplanned surprise consumed his mind that day. 

Alec Lightwood was practically living on cloud nine. At just 25, he was the most sought after and desirable male omega model and actor in Hollywood. Not only that he was always praised for his beautiful looks and perfect body but he was an exceptionally good actor too. People loved him. Were crazy about him.  
And the cherry on the cake was Magnus Bane. His perfect boyfriend. He was one of the best lawyers in new york city and oh so very handsome. Alec had met him in college in his freshman year and even if Magnus was his senior, 3 years older than him, they had quickly fallen in love and had been in a committed relationship ever since then. Their families were very supportive too. A perfect life.

But coming back to now... Everything was fading right in front of him.  
He felt dizzy. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, with a hesitating smile that Alec wanted to slap him for. 

"What?" He made sure not to let him catch even the slightest glimpse of his face. 

Magnus paced half gleefully towards him. 

"What's that?" He leaned over Alec's head from behind and almost shoved the test reports in Alec's face. 

Alec pushed his hand away. "A drug test." He said sarcastically.

"Alexander I know what it is, these test reports, you know."

Magnus turned Alec to face him and chuckled at his signature grumpy look.

"My darling omega or should I call you soon-to-be mama?" he grinned.

"Shut up!" Alec yelled, got up furiously and went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. 

"Wait." Magnus said dumbfounded. "Did I get it wrong? You're not pregnant? Um isn't it positive written?" He examined the test report again just to be sure as he followed after him and sat on the kitchen island. 

"It is positive." Magnus heard Alec hissing followed by the sound of dishes almost breaking into each other.  
"I am going to be a father?" He exclaimed, late to realize.

Oh Alec wasn't overreacting. Not at all. But it was all Magnus's fault. Alec had asked him to use a condom! Stating there were still chances of him getting pregnant, even in his half-tipsy state. But Magnus had dismissed the idea stating he wasn't in heat so he needn't worry about it and just enjoy. And he had been almost sober! 

Alec sighed desperate for more patience to fall upon his furious soul.

"Wow Alec!" Magnus suddenly burst into laughter. He seemed very happy with the news. Oh right, it wasn't his career at stake! Alec wanted to throw the knife at him he was using to chop the vegetables but refrained from doing so, only because the idea of being a single parent didn't appeal much to him.

Magnus looked at him smug and mischievous. 

"What?" Alec spat, uninterested. 

"You're pregnant. I got you knocked up! We're going to be parents." he laughed a little harder "I'm so eager to have mini-Alec's grumpily padding on my floor!!"

Magnus was practically vibrating with happiness. Oh ofcourse. Just like all his colleagues he had proved his alphaness now. He got an omega knocked up! He got ALEC LIGHTWOOD knocked up!!!  
Alec was furious! What about his dreams? His career? 

He responded only by throwing a spoon hard hitting the sink. 

"Stop being so fucking smug about it!!" Alec spat as he threw the apron on the couch. 

Magnus stopped laughing and stared at Alec who looked miserable? He went to his side immediately "Umm Alexander? I am sorry. I am just happy." He tried to hold Alec's shoulders. 

Alec turned towards him but got even more angry when he looked at Magnus's little smile. It was all his fault! 

"Just..leave me alone" He said holding his anger inside and moved away from him.

"Alexanderrr…" Magnus almost whispered. Getting serious now. "Is there something wrong? You didn't want children?" 

Alec exhaled slowly to calm himself "I…" he panted "don't want to see you, not now" he said closing his eyes and stormed to the living room.

Magnus ran after him quickly grabbing his arm. Alec shook it off angrily "Magnus leave me alone!"

"Wait listen, Alexander. I said I am sorry even though I didn't do anything wrong. I don't get you." Magnus said.

"Well maybe I should leave you to think what you did wrong" he sarcastically said.

"Or you could tell me instead?" Magnus replied with the same sarcastic tone and crossed his arms over his chest. What was wrong with Alec?

"Oh really?" Alec shouted. 

“Stop overreacting Alec and just tell me what's wrong?” Magnus said angrily. Alexander was being too thick today. 

“What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? What wrong with you Magnus!” 

“What's wrong with me Alexander?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
He already had a difficult day at work and coming home hoping to get some relief and find Alec ready to pick up a fight was making him so damn angry.

“Don't act like you don't know Magnus! This is all happening because of you!!” 

“Calm down babe.” Magnus sighed. “Let's sit down and talk things out. Okay?” He reached out to hold Alec's hand. 

“Don't fucking touch me!” Alec snapped and slapped his hand away as if it burned him. 

Magnus was taken aback by the gesture. His inner alpha was going wild with rage due to the omega's reaction. He tried to calm himself down.

“Alexander. Hey. Are you angry over being pregnant?” 

“Yes!” Alec spat. “I am so fucking angry because my career is at stake now! Everything I worked so hard for, every dream will be crushed down because one day YOU just wanted to have fun! By throwing my career out of the fucking window! And I'm an idiot who never stopped you. You happy now Magnus? Why would my career be of any importance to you? You always wanted a household omega after all. I should've known better-” 

“-Alexander STOP!” Magnus shouted interrupting him. “Stop blaming me for everything!”

“Oh now I shouldn't even blame you for ruining my career?” 

“No Alexander. Nothing's ruined. You can abort the baby if you want. It's your body. It's your choice.”

“Shut up!” Alec shouted. “You don't even have the basic decency left to apologize? And you're asking ME to abort the baby? Making me the bad one! Who wants to kill his child!! Who thinks his career is much more important than his own flesh and blood! Omegas nurture their child Magnus! Not kill them like some unapologetic alphas!!” Tears were streaming down Alec's face now. 

“It's not only my fault. You were involved in this as much as I was. I'm not the only one to blame Alec! So I am not going to apologize!!” 

“So you're telling me how you don't remember dismissing me when I asked you to use a condom? How you fucked me without a condom when I was drunk? How you took advantage of my drunken state-”  
A smack. The sound of a smack rounded in the room. 

Alec covered his cheek with his hand, which was starting to get bruised with a handprint on it, and spat blood from his mouth. 

He could not believe Magnus had hit him. Had slapped him. Never in their years together Magnus had ever laid a hand on him. But today he had slapped him.  
Tears were flowing freely from his eyes and he ran towards the bedroom. 

Magnus stood in the living room freezed with his hands twitching. He fisted his hands to control himself. He had slapped Alec. His boyfriend who was pregnant. With his child. Right in the face. Who had spat blood afterwards. And there was a handprint on his beautiful red cheek. 

“Shit!” He hissed and rushed towards the bedroom. 

"I am going to my parents for a while" Alec announced in a cracked voice when he entered the room.  
Magnus stopped in front of the closet as he saw Alec throwing his clothes inside a bag.  
“Alexander?” He reached behind him and carefully put a hand on his shoulder.  
Alec removed his hand from his shoulder and threw the cloth hanger he just stripped a shirt off aside.  
"Just..leave me alone" Alec mumbled while stuffing his bag not looking at him even once.  
"Alexanderrr…" Magnus pleaded. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that.” Almost crying himself now. 

Alec exhaled the remaining amount of his patience out. "I…" he panted "don't want to see you, at least not now" he closed his bag and stormed out of the room. Magnus ran after him quickly grabbing his arm. Alec shook it off him. "Magnus leave me alone." He almost pleaded. 

"Wait listen, Alexander. Pleaseee. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. We can talk this out. Or you can hit me. You can beat the shit out of me. Whatever you wish. Please Alexander. " Magnus begged. 

"No Magnus. I should l-leave... F-for the better." Alec opened the apartment's door and turned towards him. 

He had beamed with happiness when he had entered the loft for the first time when Magnus had proposed to him to move in with him. He had stars in his eyes, with his face glowing, his cheeks red with the blush that adorned them and there was a big smile on his lips. But today his left cheek was bruised badly and there were tears streaming down his cheeks from his tear-puffed eyes.

“ Umm... the milkman and paperman will come on the day after tomorrow to collect their bills early morning. The water and electricity bill is to be submitted by 20th of this month. And...” He looked down and sniffed. “There is lasagne and strawberry ice-cream in the fridge I had brought to share with you..... But I guess it wasn't in my lot today.... Please eat it and take care of yourself.” Alec stared at him quitely for a moment with tears welling up in his eyes as if trying to remember his face. Magnus was in shock. Freezed in his spot with his mind blank.  
"Well then, uhm.. Goodbye." Alec's voice cracked and it was dead quite then. And with that, he left. He hadn't thought that Magnus will let him leave that easy. 

“Wait, Alexander!” Magnus moved forward when the door shuts at his face. He hadn't thought Alec will leave him like that. But he should have expected as such when he dared to hit him. He threw the vase beside the door angrily which shattered at contact with the floor. Just like his heart.


	2. The Trust, Shattered...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to his parent's house and finds some solace in Izzy.
> 
> Ps. I've edited the Author's Note I wrote previously to make this chapter. I didn't knew we could not delete a chapter on ao3. And I didn't wanted to have gaps in the chapters, so I edited that.

Izzy was just lounging on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang.

Her and Alec were twins. Omegas. Both of them. While Alec and Jace, her adoptive alpha brother, had moved out with their respective partners, Magnus and Clary, she still lived with her parents and little brother Max. She was single but she was happy. Being alone didn’t mean she was unhappy. Her career as a fashion designer was going nice and Maryse and Robert were lovely parents. They never forced anything on them.

She got up and opened the door to find her favorite brother.

“Alec!”

She grinned big and was about to jump at him until she noticed how he looked…. Sad? Extremely sad! And he had a bag in his hand. Strange.....

Did him and Magnus broke up?

Fuck. What happened to his face? She thought when she looked up at him.

“Hey Iz.” And his voice wavered?

“Oh Alec… Come in!”

She stepped aside and invited him inside.

“Go and sit on the couch, I’ll fetch you a glass of water.”

“Okay.”

He sat on the couch and she went to the kitchen. When she came back, Alec was no where to be seen. Hell, where did he go?

“Alec?” She called.

“Up here.” A hoarse voice called back.

She went upstairs to Alec’s old room. He was arranging the clothes he brought in the cupboard with his back turned to her. She put the glass on his nightstand.

“What happened Alec?”

“I fucked everything up.” He sounded broken.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He didn’t answer and came to sit on the corner of his bed. She pulled out his desk chair to sit instead of sitting beside him on the bed to spare him some space.

“Alec? Are you alright?”

He shook his head.

She reached out to touch his face but he flinched and she had to pull back.

“Okay. Tell me what happened to your face first. Did you ran into a fight?”

It was unlike Alec to run into petty fights with anyone, it was more like Jace’s style.

And like some dam he was trying hard to restrain broke at her question and tears flooded from his eyes. He started crying and looked to the side impetuously trying to hide it. Izzy gasped at the sudden outburst.

“Alec? Oh my god? What the hell happened? Are you hurt somewhere else too? Who did this to you?” She hugged him and he broke into her embrace.

Realization dawned upon her all of a sudden, the bruise at his face, Alec crying, the bag…..

By the angels above, did Magnus? No way. Magnus would never do that!!

“Alec? Tell me! Did Magnus…”

At his slight nod, she freezes.

Magnus Bane was a good man. Or so she had thought. Did he suffered anger issues? She hadn’t known this side of him. It was kind of unbelievable that Magnus would ever do such a thing. And to Alec at that. They were in love! God damnit she had known him from from the past decade and they were really good friends. He was a compassionate man. He respected other people. H-He….. How could he?

The crying stopped after awhile and Alec explained all that transpired between him and Magnus.

“This is bad Alec. This is very bad.” Izzy replied.

“I know Izzy. I-I fucked up big time.” Alec stuttered out.

“I support you Alec. I know you were angry and Magnus hitting you was out of line. It was abusive. I get that. Hell I cannot believe Magnus would do that!

But… don’t get me wrong big brother, what you said……. was equally offensive. Well not equally, it was not physical but….. Wait……. I know Alec it’s not my place to ask this but…. Did he really?” She hesitated. “Did he took advantage of you, Alec?”

“No. No Izz. Never. Magnus has never done such a thing. Nooo. I was just…. Angry. With myself. With him.” He sobbed again.

“Oh Alec..” She hugged him again as fresh streaks of tears erupted from both of them.

“I know Izzy….” He clutched her shirt in his fists holding onto her for dear life. “I should’ve never s-said that. It w-was so wrong of m.. m-me. Magnus has never ever forced me. He has always been such a sweetheart with me. He loved me s-so much Izzy and me?…. I accused him of that one thing that he despises the most. He’ll never forgive me….. Oh my God, What will happen to my child……” He started crying holding onto his tummy.

“He is Magnus Bane, Alec. And he loves you. Has loved you from the past 8 years. He will not-”

“No Izzy. Even if he forgives me, what he did today….. How am I supposed to behave like this didn’t happened?” He gestured to his face. “I love him Izzy. I do. With all of me. But I was so vulnerable…… I felt so unsafe… with him. H-he hit me…” He looked down at his hands. “I-I…..” More tears kept coming.

“I’m sorry Alec. I’m so sorry….”

“I-I… I’m tried…. I want to s-sleep…..”

“Yes, sure. You need to rest. We’ll think about it later, okay? Get some sleep Alec. Today has been a lot on you.” She pushed him to lay down on the bed and kissed his cheek. “And you need to think about this baby too, right? ” She touched his stomach. “Whatever you decide later, it’s your choice, but right now, he or she is in here and you need to take care of the both of you. Alright? ”

He nodded and she got up to leave when he grabbed her hand.

“Stay. Please. Just till I fall asleep. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Of course, Alec. Anything for you.”

She sat against the headboard and Alec placed his head in her lap. She caressed his face and massaged his scalp till his breath evened out and he fell asleep.


	3. The Supportive Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Maryse give you some parenting tips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maryse here is a doctor and Robert is a famous film maker and is the owner of Lightwood Productions.

Izzy slipped out of the room carefully. Alec had fallen asleep pretty quickly with the exhaustion of the day catching up with him but she had stayed longer to keep comforting him, with her presence and her omega pheromones. She had never thought this kind of situation will ever arrive. Alec and Magnus were just too… they had always been the power couple everyone used to look upto. And them falling into such a mess was kind of unbelievable.

She heard some noises coming from the kitchen as she walked downstairs. Maryse must have come home from her hospital shift and Max from his football practice. It was late already.

“Max stop it now. I’ve told you to lower the TV volume twice already!” Maryse was telling Max.

“But Mom-”

She walked into the living room to see their alpha mother wearing her standard ‘Do as I say’ look which caused Max to give in and lower the volume.

She smiled at their usual happy banter and decided to not talk about Alec right now. It was almost time for dinner and it wouldn’t be fair to them to beat down their appetites just as hers. Maryse looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back in greeting and turned around to go back to her room when Maryse called her.

“Izzy?”

“Yes Mom.” She turned back to her.

“Alec’s home? I saw his car parked outside. Is everything alright?”

“Yes Mom! Everything is perfect.” She replied a little too enthusiastic.

Maryse just looked at her tracing her expressions for a second and Izzy already knew she blew up. They could never lie in front of their mother. She would always find out in just a second.

She gestured for her to follow and walked towards Izzy’s room.

Izzy gulped as Maryse closed the door behind her and turned towards her. Maryse just gave her a soft smile and came up to caress her cheek and kissed her forehead. Izzy’s heart soared. Maryse was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. Always loved them for who they were and supported them as best as she could.

Both of them sat down on the bed and Maryse took her hand in hers.

“What’s wrong my child?” She asked softly.

“Mom, Alec-” Izzy sniffled.

“What’s wrong with Alec?”

“You should be asking him that, Mom. Everything is falling apart. He’s in a very bad place right now.”

“Where is he? His room?”

Izzy nodded in affirmation. “He’s asleep now.”

“What happened?”

“H-he came home. C-crying..” She couldn’t stop her tears as her recalled her brother’s tear-striken face. Maryse gulped. This was serious. Even if omegas were emotional and it was normal of them to cry, Alec never had. He had always been the strong one, never to break down in front of anyone.

“Magnus and him had a really bad fight… and-and… I don’t think I should be the one to tell you all t-this…. It’s too much…”

Maryse nodded. “It’s okay. I’ll talk to him after dinner. Is he okay for now?”

Izzy nodded. “Yes. He broke down before and fell asleep.”

Maryse sighed and hugged Izzy as she sobbed. “It’s okay, baby. Everything will be alright. Don’t worry, okay? Me and your father are always here for you all.”

***

After they had their dinner and sent Max back to his room, Izzy informed Robert the same and the parents decided to step in and go meet Alec upstairs to talk.

As they walked inside Alec’s room, the room was dark and some light was coming from the open bathroom door. Robert switched on the lights while Izzy put the food tray on the nightstand and Maryse walked into the bathroom to find Alec’s puking his guts out. His chest was heaving with rapid breaths and she rushed to rub his back for him. Alec was startled at the touch first but then relaxed into his mother’s hold.

“Alec, are you okay?”

He nodded and flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth. He was dizzy from all the exhaustion and Maryse supported him as they walked out of the bathroom. He sat down at the bed and the three of them took their seats too. Maryse sat on the bed next to Alec and Robert pulled out the desk chair to sit down in front of him. Izzy handled him the food tray and sat on the nightstand table.

He picked at his food and kept slightly squirming under their gazes uncomfortably.

Maryse sighed at his antics and spoke. “Alec stop playing with your food and talk to us. You have to tell us what’s wrong so that we can help you…”

“I-I… Magnus and I had a fight…”

“And?” Robert spoke for the first time.

“What happened to your face?!” Maryse gasped as she noticed the light bruise on his cheek.

“Wait-Did Magnus?” Robert asked baffled.

Alec nodded. “It’s not his fault only-”

“Of course it’s his fault! Who the hell gave him the right to hit my son!!” Robert shouted and Alec who was already scared shivered at his alpha voice. Izzy moved to pull Alec into her arms while Maryse tried to calm Robert by holding his arm.

“Robert, let’s listen to him first”.

Robert looked furious but gave in and gestured for Alec to continue.

“I-I’m pregnant….” Maryse and Robert were shocked to hear that would be an understatement. “And I was in a really bad mood when Magnus got home today.. He-he saw the reports on the dining table and kept gushing about it. I was so angry and worried… my career, my dreams.. Everything I’ve worked so hard for…. W-was shattering in front of my eyes and he was concerned and happy only about the pregnancy… But I-I was so angry m-mom…” He looked up at Maryse with tears flowing down his cheeks.

“He sensed my distress towards the pregnancy.. And told me I could even abort it if I wished and he would support me.” Maryse and Robert nodded at that. That was nice. They gestured for him to continue. “I lost it then and started blaming him for everything and… I did not conceived during my heat… He’s always very…” Alec stopped speaking and looked down at his hands. This was embarrassing to talk about with your parents. 

Maryse cupped his cheek and made him look at them. “It’s okay, Alec. You can tell us everything. Don’t hesitate, we’re just family. Okay?” He nodded and took a deep breath and decided to continue.

“Magnus is always…… Very Careful, at that time… so that I don’t end up pregnant…. One day, when I wasn't in heat, we came home from a party and we were both drunk and decided to forgo… c-con-condoms..” He looked down embarrassed at discussing such things with his parents. “We had never done that before in fear of pregnancy… and it was a mutual decision as it’s very rare for omegas… to get p-pregnant outside of a heat a-and… so.. we didn’t.. u-use them… i-it was almost.... two months ago.. And I’ve been dizzy and nauseous lately.

Umm.. I think from the past 9 or 10 days… Hence the test reports. I’m 7 weeks along actually…” He confessed. 

“So you want it?” Robert asked gently.

“I have a lot of projects coming up and a child at this point of my career….”He shook his head. “No one works with bonded and married omegas in the industry, Dad…. And I _will not_ give birth without marriage. That’s just completely out of the question…” He explained.

“So I was really stressed and anxious.. And he was just… _happy!_ Too happy at that. He has always wanted children! And then he kept smiling and gushing about being a father and I was sooo fucking irritated and angry that I started blaming him for everything. He tried to placate me first... but then he too started yelling back at me and all hell broke loose and I ended up accusing him of taking advantage of me when I was drunk and he slapped me in the face!” He got out angrily as the images of what had happened started appearing before him.

No one knew what to say. This was just really messed up.

“Well… Alec?” Robert started and Alec looked up at him. “Does Magnus normally do that? I mean- force you?”

“What?” Alec got out shocked.

“I’m saying does Magnus forces you to do _things?”_

“He’s asking if Magnus forced himself on you? Is that his normal behavior? So you ended up accusing him as such?” Maryse explained. 

“ _NOO_. No, Mom. Dad. No.” He shook his head vehemently. “Even Izzy was asking me 'this'. Where is it even coming from? Magnus has never ever forced me to do anything at all. Everything has always been mutual. He is the biggest sweetheart. He never even asks me to cook for him when he doesn’t know shit about the kitchen! We’ve never done anything I wasn’t comfortable with. Be it inside the bedroom or about household chores.”

Both of the parents sighed from relief at that.

“And he has never hit you before this or been violent in any way with you?” Robert asked again and Alec shook his head at that too." Never before.”

“Then why would you say that, Alec? Why did you accuse him of taking advantage of you when he never did?” Robert asked.

“I-I don’t know…I was _angry?_ ” Alec whispered.

“Alec saying things like that are bound to extract reactions like that!” Maryse scolded him.

“But that does not give him the right to hit me Mom! Just because I’m an omega doesn’t give him the power to-”

“Alec this is not about you being an omega or him being an alpha. Don't make it about you being an _omega_. This is not the question of power. It’s about what’s right and what’s wrong. It’s about partnership.”

“A partner doesn’t hit you either Mom.”

“You’re right. And a partner doesn’t accuse the other of rape either.”

“But I was angry.”

“And so was he!” Robert chided him.

“Mom, Dad.” Izzy spoke. “You both are supposed to support him. Instead you’re going on at him, blaming _him_ when he's wronged.”

“Yes we do support him.” Robert said.

“We do support him if he decides to have the child. We support him if he does not want the child. We support him if he continues his career. We support him if he decides to stay at home. We support him if he goes back to Magnus. We support him if he does not go back to Magnus. We will support him in every step of the way, Izzy. But we will not support him where he’s wrong.” Maryse reprimanded both of them and both her and Robert stood up.

“Now Izzy you come with us.” Then she looked at Alec. “And you, finish your dinner and take your medicines.” She finished and walked out of the room with a petulant Izzy at her heels.

Robert looked at a hunched Alec and sat beside him. He cupped his face and made him look up at him. “Alec we do not support domestic violence if you’re thinking about that. What Magnus did is a _sin_ in my eyes and I despise that with all of my being. But we both know that he’s a good guy. Don’t you?”

Alec nodded at him. “But dad-”

“I know you’re angry at him and I am too. Nobody in this world has the right to raise their hand on my child. But you’ve been with him from 8 long years, right? That’s almost a decade. And I’ve seen you with him and I've seen the way he looks at you. I’ve seen the love for you in his eyes. I’m sure he must be crying at home right now. Look, I know Asmodeus since you both weren't even born and he is a man of dignity and honour. And I believe he raised his son even better. But sometimes even perfect people make mistakes, Alec. I’m not asking you to forgive him coz it’s in your right if you want to or not. And I will never ask you to go back to him if you don’t want to. You’re allowed to do whatever you wish. I’m with you every step of the way so don’t worry about that. But right now, you have to make some hard choices. What to do with Magnus, we’ll see later. Right now, you have to decide if you want this child or not. We’ll never judge you and we’ll support you with whatever you decide. But choose wisely, okay? We don’t have much time. You’re already 7 weeks along and we have even less time to decide in case of male omegas. Before 10 weeks right?” Alec nodded affirmative. “Only 3 weeks left to decide. So choose wisely. And it’s not that nobody works with married omegas in the industry. My company has worked with married omegas before. I will hire you!” He said to lighten the mood and Alec chuckled. “I’m serious, Alec.”

“I know you will dad. But I’m just 25, I don’t want just side roles. And I’ve never seen a married male omega in lead before.”

“Hmm.. You’re right. Then I guess it’s time to change the wave.”

“Easier said than done.” Alec snorted. “It’s not that easy, dad.”

“I’m not joking Alec.” He held his shoulders. “You are Alec Lightwood. American heartthrob! I still get irritated with the cards and roses I find at my door everyday and the huge amounts of gifts that get delivered here!”

Alec started laughing and Robert smiled on watching the crinkles that appeared with the pretty smile on his son’s face. He kissed his forehead. “You have potential my child. My company will gladly sign you for my production house. Everyone has seen your work. You are an amazing actor and anyone will be at loss if they decide not to work with you. And I’m sure other directors and producers will want to work with you too after putting in a few words.” 

He looked Alec in the eyes and said. “Life doesn’t end here. You don’t lose till you accept defeat, alright? And I raised you to be a fighter! So don’t loose hope okay. I don’t want to see anymore tears in your eyes.”

Alec nodded and gave him a genuine smile. “I love you, dad. Thanks for always being here.”

Robert pulled him into a hug. “I love you too, my child. More than anything. And I know it’s difficult right now but everything will be alright in the end. I will make sure of it. So just hold on. Okay?”

Alec pulled back and nodded smiling at him. “Yes.”

Robert smiled back and stood up. “Alright, then. Let’s go downstairs. I’ll warm up your dinner and you choose a nice movie for us. It’s been a while!”

Alec grinned and jumped out of the bed.

“Easy, Alec. You’ll make my head spin!” 

“You’re just old, dad.” Alec retorted and ran downstairs chuckling.

“Careful, you’re pregnant!” Robert shouted and chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION -  
> So guys I'm confused between two options right now. Hence I'm leaving the choice for you people.  
> Do you want me to make this a happy story where almost everything goes right from now on or would you like for shit to go down??
> 
> Say JUSTA for everything to go right.  
> And ANGORE for more angst.
> 
> Tell me in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think will happen next? Will Alec come back? Should he have the baby?  
> And Magnus isn't a complete asshole either... Do you think he will be able to get Alec back? 
> 
> How do you think Magnus should ask for forgiveness? 
> 
> Tell me if you want to see something in the future in the comments. 
> 
> And I in no way support domestic or any kind of violence. It's just a figment of my Imagination and just a story. I've worked very hard on this. Please show me some love in the form of kudos and comments.


End file.
